1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jet-propulsion personal watercraft (PWC) which ejects water rearward and planes on a water surface as the resulting reaction. More particularly, the present invention relates to a personal watercraft provided with a front bumper that covers a front end portion of a body of the watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, jet-propulsion personal watercraft have been widely used in leisure, sport, rescue activities, and the like.
In general, the personal watercraft comprises a body having a hull forming a bottom and a deck provided over the hull. The personal watercraft is configured to have a water jet pump that pressurizes and accelerates water sucked from a water intake generally provided on a hull bottom surface and ejects it rearward from an outlet port. As the resulting reaction, the personal watercraft is propelled forward.
A joint portion of the hull and the deck which is formed over the entire periphery of the body is called a gunnel. A buffer member such as a front bumper or a rear bumper is mounted on the gunnel. The buffer member substantially protects the body of the watercraft from wear caused by contact with a pier or another watercraft at rest on the water, when the watercraft is beached.
During cruising, a front end portion of the body of the watercraft, which is located on a “fore” side of the watercraft, frequently makes contact with the water. More often than not, unwanted objects such as wood pieces are floating on the water. Therefore, it is necessary to protect the body of the watercraft from impact generated by contact with the objects floating on the water.
In the personal watercraft equipped with a fuel tank in a front portion inside the body, an oil inlet is provided in the vicinity of the front end portion of the body, and a synthetic-resin cover is attached to cover the oil inlet for improved external appearance. Therefore, during cruising, it is necessary to protect the cover from the impact generated by contact with the objects flowing on the water. Further, a fluid resistance generated by the water coming from the front directly to the front end portion of the body has been problematic.